wanderingblademastersfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Syndom
Adrian Syndom (Ay-dri-an Sin-dome) is a prominent member of Hyrulean society. He is very close friends with the current sovereign ruler of Hyrule: Princess Zelda (Twilight Princess timeline). Adrian lives a very high class life, very much due to the fact that he has a substantial amount of wealth. How he has come to possess this wealth is unknown, but then again, he is quite the man of mystery. Adrian is currently 27 years old. Background Adrian hails from the country of Vesperia, which borders northern Hyrule. He says that his parents were killed by a group of notorious raiders from the countries of Scaritia and Vardengale when he was only 13 years old. After they were killed, he succumbed to a period of rage, in which he discovered the powers that he inherited from his parents. After these events, he eventually wandered south and reached the country of Hyrule. Once there, he struggled to make a living and nearly starved to death. One day, however, a young Princess Zelda passed by the starving and half conscious boy. Taking pity on him, she had the guards carry him back to the castle and give him medical treatment. He knew he owed her his life, and as a testament to that, he promised to always serve under the Princess. The young Princess Zelda was delighted by this deal, and she quickly made Adrian one of her personal assistants. He would stay in this position for two years; until one day, whilst out for a trip into Castle Town with the princess and her guards, an assassin would try to murder the young heir. Before the guards could even touch the attacker, the 15 year old Adrian disarmed and subdued him. Amazed by his natural fighting talent, the chief of the Royal Guards took Adrian aside and asked him if he wanted to train to be a soldier. Adrian replied with, "I would love to become a knight and protect my kingdom and my princess, it's been a sort of dream of mine. I'll do it, so long as the princess approves." Princess Zelda, understanding Adrian's desire to become a soldier, allowed him to enter the military. Little did Adrian know it, but this would be the start of a long militaristic career. Military Career After Adrian enlisted in the military at the age of 15 (16 is the minimum age to enlist, but Adrian was allowed to enter by Princess Zelda herself) he started a long and grueling amount of training. During these times, there were quite a many insurrectionist and bandit groups, so the military of Hyrule was a well trained organization. after two years of combat training, Adrian was inserted into the 12th Hyrulean Infantry. After just year had past, Adrian had reached the rank of Corporal. He had received 5 commendations over the course of 4 large battles. Adrian was then transferred to the 4th Royal Skirmishers, where he participated in numerous battles against western raiding parties and bandit groups. After 2 years, and receiving over 10 military commendations, he was promoted to the commissioned rank of Captain. Soon after his promotion, the military formed a special operations unit built on tactics and efficiency. They called it the 1st Royal Operations Force (ROF for short). The ROF was used when pinpoint strikes were needed from a highly trained, but small unit of soldiers, rather than a whole infantry battalion. Based on recommendations from many military leaders and the Princess herself, Adrian spearheaded the group, until he was eventually made the Commander-in-Chief. He served out the rest of his military career in the ROF until it was disbanded six years later. Adrian has received more than half of the military commendations available. He is currently on approved leave from the military, and has tried to start up a normal life (something he finds a little hard to do). Equipment Adrian usually chooses to fight with medium to larger sized blades. He frequently makes use of his dual blades "Serrance" and "Weaver." Adrian also uses one of his most prized possessions, a blade that he custom forged with the help of some of the best Goron craftsmen. He has named it "Silence and Grace," but jokingly says that a better name for it would be "Silence and Death." Adrian is also very proficient with his bow, "Harpie," and is known to be an expert marksman. He has also created a crossbow prototype, called the Cross Shot. Though there hasn't been a situation in which he's used it yet. Adrian also keeps a variety of hand weapons, various knives, and daggers. Category:Characters